The Unkown Cursed Zodiac's
by lunar locket
Summary: The more known Zodiacs are already discovered. But what about all the rest? This story shows the most un-known and mysterious life of the Cursed Zodiacs, through a young fox's eyes. i suck at summaries, story will be better, and I only own Chichirou . Will stay rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Zodiacs!

((hello everyone, Lunar Locket here, I know I haven't been doing stories for a while , but im back now.. I'm going to do a OC character of her, which is also my rp charecters on facebook. Please give me some feedback. Also , I only own Chichirou Sohma, The other charecters are owned by their own admin's . You can find most off them on copywright intended! All for fun's sake))

_We go back to Fruit Basket about a year ago before Miss Tohru Honda Appeared. Akito still had a good grasp on the zodiacs , the tiger , the sheep, the rat, thedragon, the dog, the rabbit, the ox , the infamous cat, the snake, the horse , the monkey, the boar, and the rooster. But of course... those aren't the only zodiac's , just the most well known. And this is where miss Chichirou Sohma comes in._

_On a grassy hill, far away from the well known town containing many varieties of shops and a well known school known as "Kaibara Highschool" there is a girl , no more than five seemingly hiding behind a rock. The girl having short red hair with two ponytail laid angainst her head with big brown eyes , wearing a simple outfit of a blue short with a plain looking flower made of orange and yellow glitter and blue shorts. Her face turns serious as she spots a orange and red butterfly sitting on a flower just about two feet fromm the rock. Just then , the two ponytails shoot up, revealing themselves as ears and she shoots up from the rock, pouncing on it , only to have it fly off at the last second.  
_

**_This is Chichirou Sohma, a fox of the Zodiac , a special kind that shows ears and a tail (( is very similair to a neko also ))often found refering herself as chi-chan. While air-headed, ditzy, and easily-distracted. She has a good heart and a fondness of making people's day._**

_"_O-owz!" the girl said as she landed facefirst on the flower.

"Almost had it chi." said a girl with long brown hair wearing a school uniform with a violet collar around her sailer shirt with a red bow, mathcing her purple school skirt.

**This is Tetra Sohma, She is the cursed dragon sohma of the zodiac and chichirou's sister. While, she can be hot-headed she has her moments here and there.**

The girl sat up her ears twitching and a bushy tail revealed and wagging. "Do you weally think so sissy?" She asked her excitedly.

Tetra smiled, removing her headphones from her head "I do chi.. !" She found herself falling down as chi ran and jumped on her, hugging her giggling.

"Chi-chan wove you sissyz!" Tetra smiled sitting up, and hugging her back.

"I love you to chi... Hey Sharktooth."

Chi's ears twitched and she looked up , smiling brightly at a girl with long orange hair , wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a red mini-skirt.

"Titania-chanz!" Chichirou smiled as her tail wagged.

**This is Titania Sohma , preferably called Sharktooth. She is the tiger of the Zodiac. She is the younger sister of Chichi, the dog of the Zodiac, While she can be shy she is kind in nature.**

Titania smiled "Hey chi." A girl with long purple hair wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a grey plaid mini-skirt ,stood behind Titania smiling.

"Hiya!"

**This is Chichi Sohma, The dog of the Zodiac. She can be over-protective of her sister, but is still a kind person. Not to mention athletic.**

Chichi smiled "Sakuta made lunch, are you two gonna come?"

Tetra sighed "No thanks , I'll get something later."

Chi drooled slightly "f-foodz..."

Titania and Chichi giggled and Tetra kissed her head as she got up and walked over to them.

Titania waved bye to Tetra and picked Chi up and headed back toward the house as Chichi walked toward Tetra and sat down , talking to her.

Titania walked down the hill and into a forest, smiling as she glanced at a familiar sight, a beautiful waterfall and see's a girl with long red hair, wearing a red tank-top with a black jacket and jeans , lying down and staring up at the sky.

Chi looks up from Titania's head and smiles "Hi Fang-chanz!"

Fang looks up and scoffs saying mumbling "hey" before looking back up at the sky.

**This is Fang Sohma. She is one of the more special zodiac's known as a devil cat, with a dark, mysterious, and depressing past. She's often shown with anger problems, but can have her moments.**

Titania kept walking , until she heard a noise coming from a tree and then a small explosion is shown about ten feet away from the tree.

Chi flinches while Titania laughs. "There's Sasuno..."

A tall boy with silver hair comes out wearing a black suit from the trees waving smoke away and coughing slightly.

**Th****is is Sasuno Sohma, the silver rooster of the zodiac. He is shown to have a hobby and fondness of inventing things, which also blow-up frequently. He is said to wear suits because he finds it makes him more grown-up, although, beside being very tall, he is only seven. He also is very intelligent.**

Sasuno coughed again before waving "Hey Sharktooth."

Chi smiled and popped her head up from Titania's when he walked over there. "Hi Sasuno-chanz!"

Sasuno looked up and immediatly blushed "H-Hey Chichirou."

Chi tilted her head and put her hand up to his forehead, only succeding in causing his face to turn darker red.

"Are you sick Sasuno-chanz?"

Sasuno quickly shook his head no, still blushing slightly "I-Im fine Chichirou."

Titania giggled , and walked away still carrying chi and mumbled, mostly to herself "The lizard was right, he is a little Romeo."

Sasuno blushed slightly as chichirou chirped "what is R-Romeoz?"

Sasuno glared as she laughed. "It's nothing chi."

Titania kept walking till she came upon a rather large house. Well here we are.

**This is the Cursed Zodiac House, the place where the main charecters live. It is not bothered for the other members ((hiro , kisa, momiji, yuki , kyo, etc... )) believe it to be cursed.**

Titania , Sasuno, and chi walked inside into the living room seeing a boy with red hair wearing a black t-shirt , with blue jeans and a green jacket sleeping on the couch.

As Titania walks off and goes to the kitchen Chi sees him and eyes widen and jumps on him.

"Naruke-chanz! Naruke-chanz! Pweaze don't diez!"

Sasuno bursts out laughing as Naruke's eyes jerk open. "Gah!"

**This is Naruke Sohma, the horse of the Zodiac , also the older adopted brother of Sasuno. While he can be serious at times , he is mostly can be foolish and has a tendency to be able to take naps anywhere.**

Naruke's eyes widen as he glares at chi and Chi looks at him scared slightly.

"C-Chi-chanz sowwyz." as she makes a tear-filled face ((the ones from the anime))

Naruke , is about to yell but see's someone standing at the door and eyes widen. "Yeah, I'm outta here."

Chi looks at the door and smiles brightly. "Zaki-chanz!"

See's a boy standing at the door , with black hair and a black t-shirt with black jeans, holding a book in one hand.

Zaki smiles "Hey chi." goes over to chi and pets her head.

**Zaki is quiet and can keep to himself often, he is the snake of the Zodiac. He is Tetra's adopted older sister and is kind, but can be fairly frightening when angry.**

Chi purrs and tail wags as she is petted , and Zaki laughs and sits on the couch reading a book.

Sasuno walks over to chi.

Chi looks over and smiles "What do you wanna do Sasuno-chanz?"

Sasuno looks down blushing faintly "I-I .. I need to work on robots.."

Chi smiles and waves walking upstairs. "Okayz , bye Sasuno-chanz!"

Sasuno smiles and goes out the door.

Chi was turned around and was running up the stairs and bumps and falls down "Owz..."

"Are you alright Chi..?" Looks up seeing a girl with long purple hair ,wearing a purple sweater and skirt.

"C-chi-chanz alright Ayuzawa-chanz"

**This is Ayuzawa Sohma, the rat of the zodiac and Fang's sister. She is shown to be feared by alot of zodiac members. She is shown to argue and fight with Fang frequently.**

"Alright, just be more careful."

Chi nodded and waved as Ayuzawa walked away then got up and goes to the hallway filled with rooms , with a emblem of a animal with differnet colors above each door and goes to one and opens the door.

It shows a room with a dresser and some trophy's of athletic awards and certificates hanging on the walls and shelves. On the bed is a girl with long blue hair wearing a blue and white sailor uniform and a red bow.

She looks up and smiles "Oh , hey noisy."

**This is Hinara Sohma, the sheep of the Zodiac. She is kind , smart, and very athletic being on every sport's team in the school. She is Sakuta's sister.**

Chi looks up urgently "Chi-chan needz... "

Hinara smirks "What is it noisy?"

Chi looks up blankly "Chi-chan fowgetz" goes outside and closes the door as Hinara laughs

"Silly and Noisy."

As Chi leaves she runs into a girl with a grey shorts, black shorts, and a grey hoodie and black hair, with orange eyes.

"G-gomensai C-Chi-san " She says as she bows and quickly goes to her room.

"I-ish otayz Haru-chanz!" She say as she gets up.

**That was Haruhi Sohma, the black rabbit of the Zodiac. She is shown to have a bad past with adults and is very shy and quiet and is also shown to be very quick.**

Chichirou goes to another door and opens it revealing many musical instruments, and musical awards and ceritificates.

"Bosanova-chanz!" Chi calls to a girl with short red hair wearing a white sun-dress , writing in a book.

Bosanova looks up "Whats wrong chi?"

**Bosanova is the cat of the zodiac and is kind and sweet in nature . She is shown to have a fondness of taking care of gardens'.**

"Chi-chan cawme hewe to do somethingz , but she can no wemembewz."

Bosanova smiles and sweatdrops . "Sorry Chi, I dont know."

Chi nods and closes the door "Okayz, bye Fang-chanz."

Goes to go downstairs btu bumps into someone and falls down, again.

"Sorry Chi, are you ok?"

Chi looks up and nods "Chi-chan is fine Tamayo-chanz." She said as she looked at the boy with a dark green t-shirt with a blue logo , weariing blue jeans.

**This is Tamayo, the boar of the Zodiac. He is kind and gentle, with a fondess of playing his guitar.**

Tamayo picks her up smiling and sets her back up and pets her head, and laughs as she purrs.

"See you later chi.." As Tamayo walked away a tall figure with long white hair in a black dress and cloak came behind Chi.

"I believe you are here because Sakuta has made food... Is that not correct?"

**This is Renge,the cow of the zodiac. She is calm and kind, not to mention she is the oldest and wisest of the cursed zodiacs., but gets' angry easily at certain people.**

Chi eyes widen and nods smiling and hugs her around the legs. "Thank you Renge-chanz!"

Renge smiles softly. "You'r welcome lil' one...

Chi runs downstairs to the kitchen where a girl with golden hair in a pony-tail is serving plates of food , wearing a red tank top, and tan jeans.

Chi smiles and goes to Sakuta and tugs on her arm. "May chi-chanz hawve somez."

**This is Sakuta, the golden monkey of the Zodiac. She is very shy and quiet at both school and home, though none-the-less kind. She is eaither cooking or playing with her red monye Roho. She is shown to say yes often by simply smiling.**

Sakuta smiles and hands her a plate nodding.

Chi's tail wags and takes it and goes to the living room as the door opens.

"We're back"

"Tetra-chanz!"

((That was it, as I said before, if you would like to go and chat with them, theyr'e RP accounts are theyre names, with the acception of some.

Also Chichirou was easier to refer to as chi, and often ends with the words z do to her young age. PLEASE REVIEW! ))


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School

**Hi everyone, Lunar Locket again, sorry for not really updating … to be honest I don't think anyone even read it yet ^^' . Anyway , this is just mainly going to be about chichirou's school life, which she has seem to decline for a while due to meeting the cursed zodiac and wanting to spend as much time as possible … enjoy!.**

Chichirou was sleeping, in her room in the cursed zodiac house. The fox was soon awakened as a strange pair of tiger cubs, a black one with blue stripes and a black one with green stripes, had crawled through the window and sat on her bed.

"Aw, look how cute she is when she sleeps ... WAKE UP CHI!" the black tiger cub with blue stripes yelled.

The green striped tiger cub sweat-dropped as she yelped and flailed around on the bed , making them fall over on the , sitting on their head.

"Yes Mino and the perfect way to show that is to yell…." The green striped tiger cub sighed.

Mino laughed nervously and transformed back, revealing to be boy, about a head taller than chi with blue eyes , matching the blue highlights in his black hair with a pair of black shirt and green shorts. But The most notable features were his green striped ears and tail.

Chichirou looked over the side of the bed and saw them and she rubbed her eyes and blinked looking at the tiger cub with green stripes.

"Oh Shino-chanz, that's a very good trickz." She smiled at the tiger cub, still sitting up with his head, who sighed and transformed back to a boy with green highlights in his black hair, matching neon green eyes , with red t-shirt with a dark blue design and gray jeans. But he also had a green striped tail and ears.

"It's not intentional..."

**These are two zodiac members, the tiger twins. The easy way to remember them is that Shino is the one with green stripes and Mino is the one with blue stripes. Shino tends to be quiet, and surprisingly smart and mature for his age, While Mino is more air-headed but tends to be athletic and very good at sports. They are both chis' best** **friends.**

Chichirou got out of her bed , wearing a t-shirt with a designed butterfly , made out of glitter and blue shorts as Mino and Shino had already made their way downstairs and out the door.

"E-Eh" Chichirou stuttered as she got out her bag and ran downstairs to catch up and saw a plate of rice balls as Sakuta was cooking in the kitchen and she shoved one in her mouth and mumbled goodbye as Sakuta simply smiled and returned to cooking as chi made her way out the door.

The three zodiacs made their way to the forest , toward the school.

At one point Mino snickered as put his arm around chi and smirked "Aw, you look so cute _Aka-chan."_

Chi blushed and glared at Mino "Be quietz baka-chanz! E-eh stopz!" Chi said as Mino put a headlock around her , his knuckles grinding across her head , and Shino looked over smiling slightly.

All of a sudden a let go yelping as he held his ear and a purple rabbit with a pink - polka dotted bow sat on chi's head.

"Chi-chan!" The rabbit said grinning as chi smiled and picked up the rabbit and hugged her.

"Valerie-chanz!"

**This is Valerie Sohma, she is the purple rabbit of the zodiac, her personality resembles chi , and her mino seem to have a little friction. She is Chi's partner in crime, A.K.A her other best friend.**

Valerie transformed back into a girl with thick purple hair and brown eyes, wearing a white , fluffy sweater with blue shorts and a necklace with a heart pendant.

Valerie smiled and hugged chichirou then waved to shino "Hi Shino-chan.

Shino smiled slightly back "Hey Valerie..." Valerie glared at Shino rubbing his bitten ear.

"Mino..." Mino glared back

"Valerie..." Shino sweatdropped and looked at chichirou skipping away and followed her as the two continued their glaring cocntest .

As Shino caught up to her he asked her if she had done the assignment assigned and she stopped and looked up with a blank face

"We had homeworkz?" Shino sweatdropped.

"Yes ... We were supposed to draw the picture of what we think our heart looks like ..." He stared at her as she quickly looked threw her bag and pulled out a paper and red crayon.

"turn aroundz." Shino blinked.

"Pweaze..." Chi begged as she did puppy dog eyes and Shino sighed and turned , and chi immediatly put her paper on there and scribbled something then presented the picture to him , a classic heart ( i mean the one like you put on designs, not in the body) and shino blinked, shook his head, then turned and left.

"E-eh , Shino-chanz!" She yelled as she caught up to him as they approached school.

**The school Chichirou and her friends attend is a short , white building , and a variety of ages in students, but a small class. While the older kids can attend kaibara school with the other zodiacs, they are scared of the rejection due to the tail and ear features.**

Shino walked in to the classroom, of which had seven desks and seats behind the back , and a large chair at the front, with a variety of child-made drawings on one side, and multiple subject posters on the other , and sat down

Chi catched up to her friend sitting down , and soon saw two familar figures talking at their desks.

"Puppy-chanz! kitty-chanz!

The first figure with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and light blue jeans with two wolf ears and a matching tail ,smiled kindly as chi ran up to him and hugged his knee.

**This is Mion Sohma, He is the wolf of the zodiac and very kind hearted, though tends to fight with his brother alot.**

The figure next to him with messy brown hair and light brown eyes ,wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket with gray jeans ,gets a anger mark on his head and mutters "lil runt..." and picks her up as Mion sighed.

**This is Leo Sohma , the linx is quick to anger, but is also occasionally soft-hearted. He is also Mion's brother.**

Before Leo can say anythinng else a orange-red patterned baack-pack lands on his head and a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a green top with gold writing on it with blue jeans, accompnied with two cat ears and a spotted tail.

"Leave my poor baby alone!" she said and glared.

**Meet Alexa Sohma, the leopard of the zodiac, she is shown to fight with Leo often , but has a weakness for cute things.**

Leo shot death-glares at her as she went over and hugged chichirou

"How are you Aka-chanz?" Chichirou blushed and wriggled away to her desk ,Shino smirking slightly ,and mumbles "She not a Aka-chanz.."

Without her seeing Valerie and Mino slip in the seats beside her and both pouting slightly as a woman with light orange eyes and black hair hair with a feather in her hair wearing a red dress, with basic blue flowers walks in a few moments later.

**This is Ms. Rene , the robin of the zodiac, she is shown to be kind-hearted and easy going , rarely shown getting angry. She is the teacher of the school.**

She smiled walking up to the front of the room and bowed slightly.

"Gomenesai, I was late talking with Jesse , she can't attend today's class."

She looked up smiling "Nonetheless ,let's begin."

"HAI!"

**Fun-Fact: I actually have to go back to school tommorow , Anyway, That was the second chapter, sorry for the long wait my invisible readers ^^" , My next chapter will be about new members joining the Cursed Zodiac House . Any questions or statements are welcomed in the review box , if you would like me to post picture's of my charecters please ask, I own all the OC's shown here, except Sakuta.**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi everyone, Lunar Locket again, sorry for not really updating , and to those small , invisible people who dont want to review -3- well I'm sorry to say that this is not an update, but it's also not a goodbye letter. I am SO SO sorry I haven't been able to update! But I finally got my laptop! So i assure you that now I will!. Also as a Special Event. On my Birthday (Friday) I will be updating EACH of my stories! and starting on TWO new ones... :I... **

**AS **

**INSURANCE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: More Members?

**((hello everyone, Lunar Locket here,_ so sorry I have barely updated, but I just got my new laptop and plan on celbrating with not only updating ym current stories, but also startin TWO new ones as well. If you have any requests or questions please don't hesitate to P.M me.))_**

_zzz..._

_The bundle under the blanket moved briefly to reveal a peacefully sleaping chichirou, her ears twitching repeatdly due to the strange noise from downstairs. Eventually the young fox girl got up to examine what was going on._

With that decided , she got up and strode to the door, and lazily hopped down the stairs, to reveal Renge in the living room discussing current matters with the rest of the house.

"In conclusion, these members are to be treated with respect and do NOT give them a hard time... " she narrowed her eyes warily at Naruke. "Naruke..."

Naruke jumped and lifted his hands in an angry protest.

"Wait what did i d-...

Chi jumped on his back resulting on him laying flat on the floor and she stanidng on his back giddily as everyone , with the exception of sakuta and haruhi, snickered.

"Whatz goin on Wenge-chan*. Chi tilted her head looking up at the older cow member as Naruke had a anger mark on his head.

Renge smiled. "We are having new members join us today. Tamayo opened the door," Well, I'm off to get them!" and ran off.

Everyone else in the room left to get ready while chi stood there confused. "But how we get new memberz?

"The thirteen members here are the ones who've been staying here regulary, the new members just decided to come stay with us."

Snoring could be heard as Naruke, the famous 'anywhere sleeper' had fallin asleep.

Chi smiled "When will the get herez?"

_At that moment, the door opened to reveal a grinning Tamayo with two blond girls with their hair in long pigtails, one wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, and a white shirt with a black belt around it, wearing a big grin on her face. While the other wore a white tank-top with a pink jacket and a white skirt, wearing a shy smile looking down at the floor._

**_These are Hia and Tura Sohma. The hawk twins of the zodiac. While Hia is a sporty , video-game fanatic, Tura is a shy bookworm who spends her time in town, reading in the library._**

_Chi walked up to them, her head tilted than smiled big and her tail wagged._

"Chu two arez preetyz!"

Tura blushed and smiled murmuring 'Domo Arigato*' while Tura beamed and said "Why thank you!"

_Naruke walked in the room with a arm tightened around sasunos neck smirking than looked at the twins and blushed, as Sasuno removed his arm and looked that at the two hawks, smiling. _"It's nice to meet you two."

_Tamayo smirked walking up to Naruke and poked his cheeks"_Aww , Does someone like part of the twins?"

_Naruke's eyes widened , blushing more and swatting Tamayo's finger away._" I-I- do not!"

_Chi glanced at him, tilting her head , falling down, then giggled a bit. Sasuno bent down quickly helping her up before glancing at Naruke._ "Why's he so speechless?"

While Tamayo teased a seething Naruke, while Sasuno watched entertained, Chi walked up to the hawks and pulled on Hia's skirt.

Hia looked down"Hmmm...?"

Chi smiled grinning and asked "Do chu twoz like gamez?"

She clearly awakened something in Tura cause th enext thing that happend was Tura had brought her outside preparing for a race as Tura lazily sat underneath a tree, reading her book , occasionally glancing up at the two.

* * *

~ Later On~

_Chichirou was running around in a circle by the door, waiting for Tetra to come home when she noticed a piece of lint on her tail and began to chase it._

_About fifteen minutes later of chi's incredible child-boosted energy, Tetra came in, blinked, stared at Chi for a few moments before callign for Renge and going up to her room._

_Chi kept going fow a few more moments before collapsing on the floor and a small bit of a attempt to conceal laughter slipped out and she looked up at a boy with red/orange hair with blue eyes wearing red t-shirt with a blue design of a racer and blue shorts, with a yellow jacket over, smiling down at her._

**_This would be Chino Sohma, another fox of the cursed zodiac. While Chino is usually serious and calm, he has a love of pulling pranks and racing others._**

_Chichirou blinked up at him before getting up and smiling , ears twitching , _"Who are chu?"

Chino laughed and bowed saying "Chino Sohma." and chi giggled "Chu funny Chino-chanz...Sasuno-chanz!" _she yelled spying Sasuno watching them , eyes saddened , glancin at Chino wearily, then briskly walking away._

Chino blinked. "Well! I better go find Chichi-san." _and with that , he darted to and up the stairs._

_Chi frowned and ran outside to find sasuno resting his head against a nearby tree, his neck stretched out , showing two dots on the side of his neck._

_Chi ran up and jumped on him, catching him by surprise than blushed._

_"_C-Chi!"

_Chichirou pouted. "_Why did chu weave?"

_Sasuno frowned and slowly turned his head and pointed to the dots on his neck_.

"I was walking in the forest in my zodiac form," He began" when Chino came and attacked me... He most likely thought I was just a wild rooster, and doesn't even know It's me...

_Chi frowned, her eyes tearing up slightly and stood up, determined._ "S-she go bitey himz!"

_Sasuno's eyes widened and quickly grabbed her in a hug, pulling her back down._ "Please dont Chi! Male Foxes of the zodiac tend to hurt anything that tries to hurt them two times more than they got hurt."*

_Chi blinked thans niffed and nodded wiping away stray tears ._ "O-okayz..."

* * *

_~Evening~_

_Chichirou was coloring on her hand with markers when he heard laughter from downstairs and blinked and got up, trotting over to the source of the laughter and her eyes widened taking in the scene before her._

_A blue/purple haired boy, wearing a uniform of a white shirt, a loose tie, and black pants, was spinning Tetra around is his arms , laughing widly , as Naruke watched smirking._

_Chi quickly ran over and clung to the boys leg_" Tetwa-chanz!"

_The boys eyes widened and looked down in alarm at the red-headed fox on his leg_ "Who the heck?!..." _Naruke's smirk widend as he walked away._

**This would be Jokrin Sohma. The multi-colored wolf of the is also one of Tetra's closest friends, but he also secretly hopes it might become more one day. He is alot like Naruke, but they don't get along that much later on...**

_Tetra's face expression was neutral._ "Jokrin, put me down before I swat you upside the head."

_Jokrin set her down as Tetra muttered idiot and hugged chi who_ stammered "S-s-sh thought he hurt chu..."

_Jokrin snorted_ "One: I am not an idiot. Two: I would never hurt my buddy!" _He said smirking and putting an arm around Tetra's shoulder, but her attention was diverted toward the shaking Chino, holding on to the the doorframe with trembling hands._

_Chi tilted her head at him ..."_Chino-chanz?"

_Jokrin's head snapped in his direction, and all good homour washed away from his face._

"So... your the fox, huh?"_ He said letting go cracking his fist, striding toward Chino, as Tetra picked Chi up and moved her out of the way._

"Well," _Jokrin continued, about five feet away from Chino._ "Geuss what , you know that time you attacked that rooster in the woods Chino? That was Sasuno! The rooster who lives here!" _And with that he gave chase to a fleeing Chino._

_However, he came back about two minutes later , with bruises all over him._

_Chi's eyes widened._ "What happenz?"

_Jokrin sighed ,rubbing the back of his hand on his neck, then wincing."_ I was chasing him when Ayuzawa saw me and beat the snot out of me for scaring Chino."

_Tetra found this amusing and laughed saying_ "Thats what you get wolf boy!"

_Before Jokrin could retaliate, Chi smiled and said_ "Can she look around the Estate Nee-chanz?*

_Jokrins eyes widened to where they look like they might pop out, but Tetra smiled_. "Of course Chi."

_Jokrin only got more shocked_, "What the heck!? You never smile at anyboody!"

_Chi giggled and ran off from the two._

1*:Wenge-chan is Chi's child like term for Renge-chan, she does that often with words , such as love equalling wove.

2*: Domo Arigato translates to "Thank you very much."

3*: This is so far a rumour , and has not been shown with Chino so far.

4*: Onee-chan,This is the respectful term for a elder sister , or elder-sisterly figure.

Well! This is my birthday bash chapter! except it was on Friday! ^^ goodnight everyone, I stayed up to 5: 01 A.M making this... I'm going to pass out now... x.x Zzz

**Thanks for reading, even if you dont own, an account, please do review and give me feedack or suggestions. If you have aa request for an OC please PM or review it for me!**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEED FEED-BACK!**


	5. Poll!

**Hi everyone, Lunar Locket here! If you'r expecting a chapter well... ^^' you'r mistaken sorry! **

**As you hopefully know, I'm currently working on three stories. There is a poll on my profile, I hope you vote, It basically consists of which story I would update on first before all others.**


End file.
